The Valkyrie Chronicles IV: To The Stars
by mmulhollon
Summary: Michael Valkyrie and the crew of the USS Challenger explore into the depths of the Alpha Quadrant far away from home into uncharted space.


The Valkyrie Chronicles IV:

To The Stars

By: Michael Mulhollon

Once the Challenger left Federation territory they encountered a star system that was in their path and scanned the system to find no habitable planets and the science division would later label it the Xendi Sabu system. They later made contact with the inhabitants on Azel and Arbazan before the Challenger reached orbit to a planet in the Alterac system. Gross, Crow and two security personal materialized on the surface and Gross activated her scanner and said, "They are this way.", and they walked up a rocky hill and Crow said, "I hope these people are as friendly as the last two we encountered.", Gross said, "I'm sure they are. They came from another system as well.", Crow said, "Then explain to me why our ship is orbiting the other side of the planet and keeping our distance from them?", Gross pointed and said, "There!", and they looked to see a few people wearing suits making their way towards them and Gross called out, "My name is Commander Gross from the starship Challenger representing the Zhargosia Republic!", four suited people came up to them and one of them said, "We represent the Breen Confederacy. Come with us, now.", Gross said, "Are you demanding us to come or inviting?", Gross looked down and saw the Breen had their rifles down but were ready to bring them up and the Breen soldier said, "We insist.", and Gross said, "Well why didn't you say so!", Breen soldier said, "Hand over your weapons.", and Gross grabbed her phaser as she slipped a finger behind the holster and pressed a hidden button and she started handing over her phaser till all of a sudden she and the landing party dematerialized as the Breen fired their phaser rifles at them but to no avail as the beams passed through them. Michael sat and watched the main viewer on the bridge waiting for the away team to report as Chloe assumed the science station and she said, "I still don't get why Trunks and Gohan didn't want to come.", Michael said, "They have problems at home they need to settle, but Gohan...", Helm said, "Sir that ship is moving towards us, and are arming weapons!", Tu, "Sir I'm also receiving a transmission from them directing at us!", Michael said, "Shields up! Put them on main viewer!", the view screen then showed a masked face in a form of a gas mask with a green visor said, "This is Ga'tor of the Breen warship Shitora. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded.", Michael said, "This is Captain Valkyrie of the starship Challenger. We are on a mission of peace. If you wish us to leave...", Chu (navigation) said, "Sir they're...", the ship shook hard as everyone held to their stations and Ga'tor said, "Lower shields now!", Michael said, "Over my dead body!", Michael looked at Tu and waved his hand in a sigh to cut off communications and the view screen changed to show the Breen warship in front of them in the distance and approaching as Michael said, "Fire torpedos!", Chu pressed a button and two torpedo fired and hit the center of the Breen warship and before their eyes they watched as the ship exploded.

The bridge crew looked either puzzled or shocked and Michael said, "I didn't say destroy them Lt!", Chu looked back shocked and said, "Sir I wasn't trying! I aimed where their main weapons array should have been!", Gross appeared out of the turbo lift and relieved Chloe and said, "Sir I came face to face with them and they definitely do not intend to engage in peaceful relations.", Chloe said, "By the looks of it, and scanning their ship, they are conquers.", Michael said, "How ironic since they call themselves a confederacy.", Gross said, "Looks like we need to learn more about them in order to understand.", Michael said, "I agree, have the ship remain on yellow alert till further notice.", Michael then pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Arsenal.", Arsenal (voice), "Yes?", Michael said, "I need you to find a way to hack into the Breen's computer files using the information and transmission we have in our databases. Can you do it?", Arsenal made a grunting sound like he was thinking and said, "I'll find something.", Michael said, "Good.", Michael then looked at Helm and said, "Proceed to the next system, warp factor 2.", and Chloe rubbed him on the shoulders as Helm set the controls and the Challenger moved out of orbit at full impulse before it went into warp. The Challenger was approaching the star system that was called Kalidar till Gross said, "Sir I detect three Breen warships in orbit at our next destination and are somehow able to track us!", Michael said, "Red Alert! Commander Wiggin report to the VerKa on the double and get on the saucer section!", Gross and the others looked at him shocked and she said, "Sir it will tear the gundam apart!", Michael said, "We have no choice!", Ender boarded the VerKa in his space suit and the gundam powered up and Petra said, "Ender, you are not going to like this but you have to get out there now before the ship drops out of warp.", Ender said, "Wait a minute! You want me to walk out there when the ship is still in warp?!", Petra (voice), "Yes.", Ender yelped, "That's suicide!", Arsenal (voice), "Suit can take stress. As long as you are against the hull.", Petra (voice), "Ender we don't have a lot of time! Once we are out of warp we will be within weapons range of those three warships!", Ender sighed and said, "Alright.", the gundam walked towards the hanger doors and when they opened there was a gust of wind as air was sucked out and Ender sees the blue streaks around the outside of the ship as they are still in warp.

The cockpit of the VerKa shuddered as Ender began climbing along the top of the main body on the VerKa's belly and struggled to maintain a firm grip on the ship while trying to crawl forward at the same time. He was then able to climb up the back of the neck but once on top of the saucer section the strain intensified. The VerKa slipped and Ender yanked on the joystick of the right hand and the hand of the VerKa slammed hard on the hull digging the fingers deep and Petra yelped, "Ender you created a hull breach on the first two decks!", Ender yelled, "Then you get up here and move this thing without being ripped apart!", there was silence on the line and Ender continued onward crawling on the saucer section till he was behind the bridge. He held tight till the ship suddenly dropped out of warp and Ender yanked on the controls and the VerKa whipped out its beam pistol and rapidly fired all six shots at the Breen warships before they had a chance to fire and they all exploded. On the bridge everyone watched in amazement and Michael pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Good job Ender! When we get back to Zhargosia remind me to promote you to Captain!", silence and Michael said puzzled, "Ender?", Ender sounded frightened and said, "I killed them. I killed them all.", Michael said to the side, "Damn it not now." and pressed the comm button and said, "Ender you can pull out now.", Gross said as she looked at her scanner, "I detect a base and a fuel depot on the surface.", Michael said, "Do they know we're here?!", Gross said, "Their scanners are active but by the looks of it the debris and secondary explosions are blocking their sensors. I advise we leave this system at once sir.", Michael said, "Couldn't agree with you more.", the Challenger went into warp and when they came out they stopped behind the moon to the next habitable planet in the Adin Kel system as a Breen battleship orbited the planet. The Breen battleship turned to confront the Challenger but once the ship came around the moon the VerKa went down to the kneeling position and aimed the beam rifle at the battleship and fired. The shot flew and hit the rear of the battleship and the main engines exploded. On the bridge everyone watched as the battleship slowed trailing sparks and light behind it till the ship came to a stop and Michael said, "Okay Arsenal start your magic. Commander Wiggin report back to the ship, we can take it from here.", the computers on the science station started lighting up and beeping and Gross said, "Sir we're receiving information from the Breen warship's databanks.", Michael got up and said, "Good, take over commander. If you need me I'll be in the hanger bay.", Gross said, "Yes sir.", and Michael disappeared in the turbo lift. The cockpit hatch opened from the VerKa and Ender exits with Petra standing outside waiting for him as he removed his helmet and she embraces him and says, "Are you okay?", Ender said, "I'll be fine. It's just...", Michael said, "Everyone leave except Ender and Petra!", Ender and Petra looked back to see Michael standing aside as the crews leave and he stands in front of Ender and Petra as the gangway hatch closes.

The turbo lift door opened and Michael stepped back onto the bridge and assumed his seat and says, "Report.", Gross said, "We downloaded the ship's computer but the ship does not hold all the information and records of all the systems the Breen have explored.", Michael said, "Then what do we do know?", Gross said, "We have the coordinates of their homeworld and we can get all the information we need from there.", silence as Michael just stared at her and said, "If that was a joke it wasn't funny.", Gross said, "It wasn't sir, but it's the only way we could learn everything about them.", Michael said as he looked forward, "Helm, set course to Breen, maximum warp.", Helm said, "Yes sir.", and the Challenger went to warp. On the trip to Breen they passed through the Nathrazim system where they stopped as the crew prepared for the planet Breen before going back to warp. Once the Challenger came out of warp behind the farthest planet in the system, the VerKa assumed the prone position to the left of the bridge on the saucer section and Gross said, "Sir we are in position and the Breen have not detected us.", Michael said, "Good, tell Arsenal to begin the hack and make sure that the Breen does not detect him.", Gross said, "Yes sir.", they waited as Arsenal accessed the Breen Confederacy's library till Chu said, "Sir I detect five Breen warships and two battleships approaching us!", Michael said, "Don't worry, Commander Wiggin will take care of them.", they watched as a beam of light fired from their left as the VerKa fired its beam rifle and four of the warships were hit and electrical bolts danced about them as they floated in space while the rest continued towards them. The red alert alarm goes off and Gross yelled, "Sir I detect three more battleships and another warship are approaching!", Michael yelled, "Evasive maneuvers now!", as the other Breen ships approached around the planet close to them the VerKa pulled out its beam pistol and rapidly fired blowing apart a battleship and as the blown debris flew towards them Ender pulled back to joysticks and pulled a lever and the VerKa quickly got up and grabbed the cables hooked on the port and starboard sides and held on as he fired his rockets as the ship continued forward and the ship dived just getting underneath the flying wreckage. He then pulled the ship up and faced a warship at point blank range and he immediately dropped the right cable and fired his beam pistol directly at the ships bridge blowing the ship in two pieces as the bridge was vaporized and the large sections flew away at each side of the Challenger.

A Breen battleship then started flying towards the Challenger on a kamikaze run behind the ship till Michael yelled, "Fire aft torpedos!", the torpedos hit the battleship but it still kept coming and Ender pulled the joysticks to the right and slammed the pedals to the floor as the VerKa ran to the right and grabbed the cable and yanked the Challenger to port making a half circle and the Challenger fired its phasers and hit across the battleship's hull till it reached the engines causing them to explode and the battleship hurled down to the planet below burning up in the atmosphere. Michael yelled, "Helm maximum warp! Ender get off the saucer!", and the VerKa then charged towards the back of the saucer section and jumped and landed on the main body and grabbed the neck as the Challenger suddenly went to warp and the VerKa held on tight as the blue light sped past Ender's gundam as he yelled while hanging on till the ship came out of warp and the VerKa staggered back in the hanger and Petra said, "Ender are you alright?", Ender said, "I think I grew a few inches.", on the bridge Gross looked down on her scanner and said, "We are clear sir. Arsenal also reports that he has retrieved half the library of the Breen Confederacy.", Michael said, "That's good enough for me. Do we know where the edge of their space is?", Gross said, "Yes sir.", Michael said, "Give Helm the coordinates to the edge of the system and assume the bridge.", Michael got up and headed towards the turbo lift before the door closed. The door to Michael's quarters opened and he entered and saw Chloe lying on the side of the bed in her blue robe and smiled at him and said, "Been waiting for you.", Michael said, "Good.", and he pulled the straps on his red uniform jacket and opened it and said, "Now what should we do?", she pressed a button next to the bed and the lights dimmed. As the Challenger warped west to the edge of the Breen Confederacy the ship passed the Ru Hmet system where Michael was debriefed later that an O class planet there is a prison world where prisoners hunt down each other on live television and the Breens place bets on who lives and who dies and they charted the Tavnazian Nebula and made a temporary stop there to retrieve more data and collect some samples before resuming their journey till they reached the edge of what is known as the Hazor system and Gross said as she looked through her scanner, "Sir I detect a space station in orbit of the second planet in the system and about a dozen warships and battleships.", Michael said, "Is there a way around them?", Gross said a few moments later, "If we run on full impulse behind the planets and moons on the direction I have laid out we should pass through undetected.", Michael looked at the screen on his armrest and said, "Helm, lay in the course Commander Gross has laid out on full impulse.", Helm said, "Yes sir.", Michael said, "Tu, notify all stations that we are in silent mode.", Tu said, "Yes sir.", and the Challenger passed through the system using the dark sides of the uninhabited planets and moons for cover till they passed the system and resumed warp speed leaving the Breen Confederacy behind.

The bridge crew sighed with relief and Michael said, "Thank god. I don't want to run into those characters again. What's our heading?", Helm said, "Our heading is...", the ship jolted back and the lights dimmed and Helm said, "Sir we're losing warp power! Warp 6, warp 5..." and he continued till the ship stopped and Gross said, "Sir we have an unidentified ship closing in!", Michael yelled, "Raise shields!", Tu said, "Sir they're hailing us!", Michael said, "On screen.", they saw a tanned man with a bald head with freckles all around in a solid white suit and he said, "This is Commander Tau of the Adraxian Alliance, identify yourself.", Michael said, "This is Captain Michael Valkyrie of the USS Challenger representing the Zhargosia Republic. We are on a mission of peace and exploration.", Tau said, "Are you aligned with the Breen Confederacy?", Michael said, "No.", silence and Gross said, "Sir they're scanning us and our computer database.", Michael said to the side, "Let them.", a adraxian whispered to Tau and Tau then said, "Sorry Challenger, we had to make sure you weren't a secret weapon of the Breen. Follow us where we will take you to our leaders.", they followed the pod like ship to their homeworld Adraxia where the Challenger reached orbit and Michael, Dr. Crow and two security guards materialized on the surface where they were greeted by a female adraxian that is also bald with purple freckles on top and she crossed her arms over her chest and bowed and said, "Welcome to Adraxia, please follow me to our Senators.", they were led to an auditorium with a map of the Alliance on the floor and their homeworld as a gold star. Three older Adraxians sat in front of them and one of them asked why have they entered their space and Michael replied, "We were escaping the Breen while we are exploring this quadrant of space. If you wish us to leave then we will do so.", the same female adraxian entered and gave the same greeting before she said calmly, "The Breen have assembled a fleet and are advancing towards us.", Michael said, "They are here after us. We will leave to drive them...", a Senator said, "Nonsense. You are our guests and we will not allow you to risk yourselves when you are seeking shelter. Our ships can deal with them with little ease.", in space the VerKa assumed its prone sniping position on the saucer section as on the main viewer on the bridge they watched as a dozen Breen warships approached and Gross said, "Commander Wiggin prepare to...", Tu said, "Ma'm I'm receiving a transmission from Captain Valkyrie. He says to stand down and let the Adraxians take care of them.", Gross then told Ender to hold his fire and they watched as five large pod size ships approached the Breen fleet and fired blue balls of light at them and the ships were incased in large blocks of ice. They first drifted then somehow started moving backwards towards Breen space leaving the bridge crew astounded.

Captain Valkyrie's communicator beeped and said, "Valkyrie here.", Gross said, "Sir the fleet, just turned into blocks of ice and somehow are moving backwards into Breen space.", a Senator said, "No need to worry. Once they are safely back the ice surrounding their ships will thaw.", the Senator in the middle stood up and said, "Would you care to eat with us?", Michael said, "We would be delighted.", and they followed the Senators to an adjacent room with a long dining table as both the chairs, table and silver ware are all white and Michael said, "Why is almost everything white?", a Senator said, "It's the combination of all colors and to us that means unity and strength.", Michael said, "We would like to know more about your race.", the lead Senator said, "As do we, please sit.", they all sat as the doors to the auditorium closed behind them. Later they all beamed back on the Challenger where Gross was waiting for Michael and said, "Captain, Arsenal reports he is receiving computer records from Adraxia containing various information and images while our computer library is being hacked!", Michael said, "Yes commander, we have agreed to exchange information about our history and culture in exchange for theirs as long as they are not accessing restricted files.", Gross said, "But sir they could have at least informed us about the exchange.", Michael said, "I know, they are very blunt, but at least they are honorable. I would advise though that Arsenal keeps track on what they are accessing and our computer techs just to make sure our friends don't get too overzealous.", Gross said, "Yes sir.", they both left the transporter room where Michael was taken aback as Chloe was standing right out with her hands on her hips glaring at him and said, "And you decided not to invite me!", Michael nodded away and Gross walked away in a quick pace and Michael said, "I didn't want you to be bored to death, plus the food was rather plain.", Chloe continued to glare at him as she said, "Fine.", she then took hold of his arm and said, "But we are settling this over racquet ball.", and Michael looked depressed and said, "But I'm no good at racquet ball.", Chloe said, "Exactly.", and she walked fast dragging him along as he hanged his head down.

The Challenger left orbit from Adraxia and headed deep into space at full impulse as the Senators were on the main viewer and the middle one said, "Your race seems most interesting Mr. Valkyrie, but based on your and the Federation's history we think it is best if we keep to ourselves for a little longer before we could visit your civilization.", Michael said, "As we have learned from you and your advanced culture. But this doesn't mean we can't keep in contact with each other.", the same Senator said, "No it doesn't. If you or any others wish to visit us you are most welcome, but only to visit.", Michael said, "Understood.", all the Senators said, "Safe journey and long life Challenger.", and they all crossed their arms on their chests and bowed down as Michael did the same and said, "And yours truly Senators.", and the viewer changed to space in front of them and the Challenger went to warp and in their journey they passed the Drexis Minor system where Gross said, "Sir according to long range scanners it seems the second and third planets in the system are used for deep mineral mining and food harvesting.", Michael looked puzzled and said, "Food harvesting, underground?", Gross said, "Yes sir. According to their history their food lasts longer on the surface due to being use to the low air and various bacteria underground and on the surface the food spoils in a matter of years rather than weeks.", Michael said, "Interesting.", and they continued on their path as they left the Adraxian Alliance.

The Challenger flew through space as Michael entered the recreation room where the crew were either eating or playing audio or visual games in the two open decks and he saw Arsenal sitting behind a table looking at a computer screen that Michael sees it's a technical manuscript by Tony Stark and he said, "Arsenal enjoy yourself!", Arsenal looked behind and said, "I am enjoying.", and Michael just rolled his eyes before joining Crow, Carol, Chloe, Ender and Petra around the table eating and said, "So Crow anything new in sickbay?", Crow said, "So far the only serious emergency I had to deal with is a hangnail.", Chloe said, "I think we all agree everything is so good that it is rather boring.", Michael then sat back surprised with his hands up and said, "Hey, don't jinx us!", and they all laughed. Petra said, "Mr. Valkyrie...", Michael said, "Please, call me Michael. Every time I hear Mr. I have to look in the mirror to see if I am growing grey hair.", she smiled and said, "Michael, is there a way I can go to the bridge and learn from Mr. Helm how to maneuver the ship?", Michael said, "Sure, why not. I'll call the bridge and notify him later. I see Ender is getting the hang of the gundam!", Ender mumbled, "As long as I don't kill people.", Michael said with a serious tone, "Ender, we talked about this in the hanger bay remember?", Ender said, "Yes Michael, I know. I have no problem doing my duty on the VerKa, it's just that I still can't shake the feeling that every time I fire a shot I feel more like my brother.", Michael said, "Don't worry, in time you will get use to it.", he first looked at his wife then he looked around and said, "Where's your sister, Carrie?", Chloe said, "She's in her room, exercising her mental abilities.", Petra said, "In speaking of abilities I think we should start going and let me teach you how to fight with a sword Ender. Especially since you have a beam saber on your gundam.", Ender said, "If you insist.", and they both left. Chloe said, "Besides sword fighting I think you and I honey should have a little fun of our own.", Michael said, "In what?", Chloe said, "Judo.", Michael looked at her as if she was making a joke and said, "You really want to Judo fighting one on one against me?", Chloe said, "Yes num nuts.", Michael said, "Alright, Crow?", Crow said, "I'll keep a bed open for either one of you afterwords.", and Michael and Chloe both laughed as they left the rec room leaving Crow and Carol alone at the table and Crow said depressingly, "And then there is us.", Carol this whole time was wearing Bose headphones and was not paying any attention till she saw Crow's lips moving and she removes her headphones and says, "What?", Crow looked away and sighs, "Nothing.", Carol said, "Oh, I thought you want to go back to the bedroom cause I'm down with that.", Crow looked at her conspicuously as she just resumes listening to her headphones and he gets it and as he gets up Carol did to and she takes his arm as they left.

Ender and Petra walked down the hallway wearing fencing gear and carrying their helmets and swords and Petra said, "See? That wasn't so bad.", Ender rubbed his chest and said, "Yeah but you poke so hard.", Petra said, "Don't worry, a chest massage is all you need.", Ender said, "Is it me or do you always add a sexual connotation when it comes to massages.", Petra laughed as she held Ender's side as they continued walking till the intercom came on and Tu said, "Lt. Commander Arkanian report to bridge. I repeat...", Petra and Ender then hurried to their quarters to change. On the bridge Michael and the others watched as a planet as grey as the moon approached on the view screen and Gross said, "I read no life signs and the air on the surface is oxygen nitrogen but very thin.", Michael said, "Natural catastrophe or man made?", Gross said, "Unknown, Gemini 774 is pretty dead.", Michael looked quizzical and said, "Gemini 774?", Gross said, "That's what the science division is calling it.", the turbo lift door opened and Petra walked out as Michael looked back and he said, "Oh good! I assume you are familiar on maintaining standard orbit?", Petra said, "Yes sir.", Michael said, "Good, because you are manning the helm. Helm report to transporter room 1. Tu, notify Dr. Crow and Arsenal the same as they are part of the away team. Commander, do you detect any biohazards on the surface?", Gross said, "None that my scanners detected.", Michael said, "Then Tu, have the away team only where oxygen masks and gloves.", Tu said, "Yes sir.", and Helm left the bridge as Petra assumed the helm. Once the away team materialized on the surface they where in the middle of a ruined city, that looked like the ruined cities of ancient Rome or Greece,with bodies still littering the area only now they are solid stone. Michael and the rest of the crew on the bridge listened in as Crow and the others entered the remains of a records building and Crow did all the talking and told them that this planet was part of the Menthar Empire about 1,000 years ago and they all died by massive genocide and Michael said, "Do you have the location of their homeworld?", Crow said, "Yes sir. Arsenal is taking photographic images of the tablets and written documents and one of them has the grid coordinates of the Menthar home planet.", Michael said, "Good, finish what you are doing and beam aboard.", Crow said, "Yes sir.", as they rematerialized on the transporter pads and turned in their gloves and masks to be disposed of they returned to their duties and the Challenger left orbit. As they reached the Menthar home planet called Kemen everything proceeded normally and Crow, Arsenal and Helm were once again the away team as they explored the ruined capital city and the rest of the bridge crew listened in to what Crow was reporting including Michael till he saw his monitor display turn on and read, "Arsenal to Michael. I have found records what appears to be weapons that I believe should be kept between us. I am sending the information encrypted that only you can access it and advise you copy it in your CPU chip and destroy the original document.", and Michael typed that he copies and when the Challenger beamed back the away team and the Challenger started heading back towards known space Michael entered his quarters as Chloe was still out and began reading Arsenal's secured documents off his monitor.

In sickbay Crow was working on his computer going over the data of the rock corpses of the people on both Kemen and Gemini 774 and as he looked at his screen one of the rock corpses was staring at him with solid black eyes and it screamed, "DIE FREAK!", he fell back in his chair in shock and he saw the rock corpse reach out from the computer screen as if to choke him as it kept saying the words again screaming and Crow fell back on the floor with his hands up to block it but then it disappeared. He then heard the sound of the door to sickbay smashed in and he looked up to see a M-800 machine raise its gatling guns up at him and Crow dived behind his desk as it fired but there was no damage to the office or his desk as Crow coward for cover. As he noticed there was no damage he looked over his desk and sees the door still intact and no M-800 but he sees Carol standing there puzzled and she said, "Crow what are you doing?", Crow looked confused as well till he saw the same door break in again and a dead rock Menthar grabbed Carol and yanked her out as Crow reached out screaming, "CAROL!", till someone grabbed his side and he looked to see her beside him surprised and said, "I'm right here Crow, what's going on?!", he looked up to see the door was once again intact as if nothing has happened and Crow said to his shock, "I'm having hallucinations. Secure sickbay, no one enters or leaves! We may have an infection spreading!", Carol still looked confused and said, "What are you talking about? You only visited two planets and you said including the commander that there is no biohazard or know disease on the planet!", Crow said, "I think we were wrong.", on the bridge Michael was signing his log when Tu said, "Sir I have Nurse Carol on the line. She says it's urgent.", Michael said, "Tie her audio to my console.", and Carol spoke to him and told him what has happened and Michael called out to Gross, "Seal all decks! Sound the biohazard alarm, and notify all crews to remain in their rooms or duty stations! If there are any in the passageways tell them to get in the nearest rooms or stations and stay there!", the bridge was immersed in orange light as Tu repeated the message on all decks through the intercom and the crew on all decks hurriedly ran about and quickly got into rooms and the sliding doors closed with sounds of locks echoing down the halls till the passageways were empty.

After a short while Carol spoke again on Michael's console and said, "Sir I looked through my husband's records and I completed a thorough examination with the patients in sickbay and it appears this virus is not airborne.", Michael said, "Explain, and where's the doctor?!", Carol said, "I locked him in the isolation room. So far no one is showing signs of hallucinations except Crow and he was part of the away team.", Tu cut in and said, "Sir I am receiving reports from engineering that Arsenal is suffering from hallucinations and is coward in a corner of main engineering!", Michael looked confused and said, "What?", Tu said, "They are saying he is cowering in a corner and he seems terrified!", Michael said, "Notify his wife and security and have him escorted to sickbay! We can't risk him getting angry and tearing this ship apart!", he looked at the helm and saw Petra was manning the station and he said, "Where is Lt. Helm?!", Ender flipped the Andorran (that is Lt. Helm) over his shoulder but then Helm grabbed one of his feet and tripped him. He got up and tried to run away but Ender was up before him and they both had their hands out with Helm holding a small dagger and they both moved side to side till Helm lashed out his dagger at Ender as he dodged his lashes till he knocked it out of Helm's hand and brought both his feet up and kicked Helm in the chest. As Ender was getting up Helm grabbed the dagger and jumped on top of Ender and stabbed him into the left shoulder. Ender yelped in pain but he then shoved Helm off and flew on his back before Ender tackled him back down and in one punch directly in the face Helm was knocked out. Ender got up and had his hand around the dagger still in his left shoulder as blood ran out or soaked in his uniform and covered his hand as he pressed the call button and hailed the bridge and Michael said, "Ender where are you?!", Ender said, "Deck five, just outside my quarters. Helm attacked me as we were going in my quarters but I knocked him out.", Helm screamed and leapt after him but Ender instinctively pulled out the dagger out of his shoulder and stabbed Helm in the forehead and he dropped to the floor. Ender looked shocked as Michael kept calling his name and Ender said, "I killed him. I killed Lt. Helm. How, how can I...", and he slid down and fell to the floor.

Ender was taken to sickbay to be treated for his shoulder wound as Crow and Arsenal were still in isolation. Gross gave the coordinates to the nearby star system Dozaria that was also part of the Menthar Empire to Petra as she assumed the helm and as Gross read the documents the away team obtained in the last two planets more thoroughly she found out that the virus that infected them was airborne but is only indigenous to the planets they were on and any change to the atmosphere composition then the virus dies. Once they reached the system an away team led by Gross were beamed down to the planet in Biohazard suits in what they believed was a medical facility and in their search they found the formula for the cure and some of the drugs they could use to make it. Once the away team was beamed back aboard the Challenger left orbit and went to warp continuing their heading back towards Federation space. During that time Carol was able to create the formula tirelessly with the helm of the Bio-lab and was able to cure both Crow and Arsenal with injections before Michael came down to see how they were doing as they were being medically cleared and said, "So doc how does it feel to be a patient?", Crow said, "I won't complain about my patients bedside manners ever again.", and Michael and Carol both laughed and Michael said to Carol, "How is Ender doing?", Carol said, "Remarkably he is doing fine let alone healing faster than a average person I've seen.", Michael said, "May I see him?", Carol said, "Of course. As a matter of fact I plan on checking him out today.", Michael looked a little surprised and looked in to see Ender just sitting up in bed looking at one of the monitors attached to the bed as he laid back till he saw Michael and said, "Captain...", he started to get up till Michael put his hand out and said, "Don't get up, you deserve some rest.", he then walked up beside Ender as Carol continued her examination and said, "We are now in orbit in a planet in the Lamenda system so I think it's time you should tell me about you and Petra.", Ender looked puzzled and said, "Why?", Michael said, "The nurse told me about how your body is healing faster than a average person and how you were able to somehow stab Helm through his skull in his forehead without breaking the blade or your hand.", Ender sighed and Michael said, "Ender, you did promise me.", and Ender looked up and said, "Yes sir, and I will tell you.", and Ender told Michael everything from being recruited for Battle School, commanding Dragon Army, defeating the Formics and hiding the Hive Queen and leaving it all behind with Petra, Bean, Alai, Dink and Bernard and Michael said, "How come we only found you two?", Ender said, "We were intercepted by one of my worst enemies. My...", the yellow alert goes off and Carol came in and said, "Captain they need you on the bridge immediately.", and Michael left.

When Michael arrived at the bridge they saw a ship orbiting the planet in front of them and Gross told Michael they are not responding to their hails and their ship has been scanned. When Michael took his seat and in an instant three space suited figures appeared and before anyone could react one of them grabbed Petra while another grabbed Chloe as she was bringing down Michael's log to sign and they disappeared. Michael was first startled but when he saw his wife disappeared he looked furious and said, "TU HAIL THAT SHIP NOW!", the bridge crew looked frightened as Tu said, "Yes sir.", Gross said as she was looking down on her scanner, "Sir they came from the planet below and they somehow masked their transporter signature but I got the general area where they beamed to.", that is when the ship (tear drop shaped) approached the Challenger and the intercom was hacked and a male voice said, "This is the commander of the Tzenkethi Coalition warship and you are violating our airspace. As a consequence for your invasion we took three of your crewmen that we deem very special and you will retreat or else we will destroy you.", Michael yelled, "WE WON'T LEAVE UNTIL WE HAVE OUR CREW!", Tu said, "Sir they cut off communications.", Michael then got up from his seat and made his way to the turbo lift as he said, "Notify transporter room one to beam two to the surface.", Gross said, "But sir...", the doors closed before Gross could finish. Michael appeared in the transporter room with Ender already on the pad but noticed that Michael wasn't carrying a phaser and said, "Michael why...", Michael said, "Beam us down now!", transporter chief said, "Where on the surface sir?", and Michael told him the coordinates and the transporter chief said that is below the surface and Michael says he knows cause that is where their crew is.

On the planet below the surface Chloe, Carrie and Petra were strapped down on the beds in a large medical viewing room with Carrie heavily sedated as the doctors and nurses prepared various utensils and Chloe said, "What the hell are you doing?!", a doctor said, "We are going to see what makes you all so special as our leader is very curious, especially Petra Arkanian.", Petra looked at him confused and said, "Wait a minute, how did you know my name!", the doctor said, "Don't worry, he'll be here to tell you.", then the alarm went off. Just as it went off Michael and Ender smashed through the viewing glass above and Ender screamed as he came down and punched a doctor in the face knocking him to the floor while Michael jumped down and landed on top of another to the floor and threw him knocking two nurses down. A doctor pulled out a sharp instrument and was about to stab Petra till Ender grabbed a scalpel and threw it hitting the doctor's hand making him drop the sharp knife in his hand as he yelped and Ender ran and jumped over Petra grabbing the doctor's neck and snapping back with ease as he landed and when the nurses and doctors confronted him Ender kicked them back as they flew like toy dolls smashing into the glass walls. He then twisted a doctor's arm over his head and snapped it as he threw him over and he punched another in the back making a loud snap as Ender broke it and as he punched the other doctors, nurses and security from the rooms next door he dislocated their jaws or knocked them out and as a guard grabbed his shoulder Ender threw him over and all the way to the other side of the operating room slamming the guard's back on the wall as Petra watched Ender shocked. Michael yelled as he pulled out his large knife and in one swing chopped off a doctor's head before stabbing another through the chest and sliced another across the back as he flipped over him and a security guard shot his hand knocking the knife out and Michael punched him hard in the chest crushing his chest bones as he flew back before backhanding another knocking him to the floor as he ruthlessly kicked and punched the rest of the security till he grabbed one that came behind and repeatedly punched his face on a table caving his face in as Michael screamed in anger. Once the room was secured and Petra, Carrie and Chloe were being unstrapped Chloe said, "Damn Michael that was bad ass!", Michael said as he breathed heavily, "Just need to let off a little steam.", Petra hugged Ender and kissed him before they heard the sound of more approaching soldiers and they all stood ready while Carrie still remained unconscious till they dematerialized as the soldiers entered.

They rematerialized in the transporter room and noticed Carrie was not there and Michael was about to speak till the transporter chief said, "Ms. Carrie is in sickbay sir, Arsenal gave me the coordinates to beam you out!", the ship shuddered and the lights flickered and the chief said, "And you are needed on the bridge sir!", Michael said, "Chloe, Petra get out of those hospital gowns and into your uniforms and report to your stations! Ender get in the VerKa now!", and they all ran off as the ship shuddered again. Michael entered the bridge and saw more than a dozen tear drop shaped ships in front of them and each of them repeatedly fired on them and Gross said, "Sir shields are down to 50% and we are firing phasers but they only cause moderate damage!", Michael said as he was able to reach his seat from another shudder, "What about torpedoes?", Gross said, "They are easily able to dodge them!", Michael closed his armrests and pressed a button and said, "Ender are you in the gundam?!", Ender said, "Yes sir! Moving out!", the VerKa gundam jumped onto the top of the saucer section as dozens of Tzenkethi ships surrounded the Challenger and a few of them at a time were firing on the ship till the VerKa appeared. Ender then had the suit run forward as he drew his beam saber and as the ships fired on him he swung his beam saber and intercepted their shots till he reached the edge of the saucer section and he fired his rear rockets and thrusters and leapt off the edge of the ship with his sword raised and kicked in the nose of the first ship and it flew back as Ender swung his saber and cut off the nose of another and punched its hull and it spun away as well and the ships turned their fire on him but Ender quickly dodged or incepted their fire and repeatedly sliced off the noses where their weapons are firing from and either kicked or punched them causing each ship to spin or fly away out of control. Petra appeared on the bridge and assumed her station and watched as Ender fought and Michael said, "Ms. Arkanian your boyfriend is doing very well if I say so myself.", Petra smirked and said, "Thank You sir, that's why I love him.", Michael said, "Bring our ship hard about and continue firing phasers and torpedoes to give him some cover.", the Challenger turned and both phasers and torpedoes fired causing some of the ships to explode as Ender started jumping on top of one Tzenkethi ship to another as platforms as he continued to disable them and the rest of the Tzenkethi retreated, Tu said, "Sir the Tzenkethi are calling for more reinforcements!", Gross said, "Confirm, I read another two dozen ships approaching the ones retreating!", Michael said, "Commander Wiggin retreat back to the Challenger on the double!", the VerKa flew back to the ship and landed on both feet in the hanger bay as the doors closed and Michael said, "Ms. Arkanian ahead warp factor 6!", Petra said, "Yes sir, course laid in and punching it!", and the Challenger went into warp as the other ships started to approached but then stopped.

The rest of the bridge crew sat back relaxed as Michael said, "Stand down from red alert but maintain yellow alert.", Tu said, "Yes sir.", Michael looked at Petra and said, "Punch it?", Petra smiled as she still monitored the controls and said, "We are in a hurry sir.", Michael said, "Groovy. I like it.", Petra said, "What is our heading?", Michael said, "Stay on this course for awhile.", the Challenger eventually encountered what they would call The Badlands as Gross was able to find a safe passage as they ventured through. Gross said, "Sir long range scanners are inoperable, but I am detecting a star system ahead of us.", Michael said, "Any life signs?", Gross said, "None on the planets but I do detect a station that has the features of a trading post. Science divisions 2, 3 and 6 are analyzing the station and system now and have already called it Alpha 441.", Michael said, "Well they're eager to name systems fast, especially with boring names.", Gross smiled and said, "I'll be sure to tell them that sir.", the ship then shuddered violently and the lights flickered and Michael pressed a button on his armrest and said, "Arsenal what's going on?", voice, "Sir this is Lt. Commander Valez, Mr. Arsenal is still in sickbay with Carrie.", Michael frustrated said, "Alright just tell me what's going on.", Valdez said, "An electrical discharge from outside the ship struck our port nacelle and caused a flux in the warp engines. Sir I recommend we leave cause if that discharge was any stronger it would knock out primary power and cause our engines to short out.", Michael said, "Thank You commander.", and he looked at Gross and said, "Commander how far are we out of The Badlands?", Gross said, "Don't know sir, too much interference.", Michael said after a short pause, "Helm, bring us about the way we came.", Petra and some of the crew turned to look at him as Petra said, "Sir, that would take us back where the Tzenkethi's are no doubt waiting for us.", Michael said, "I'm well aware of that Lt. Commander.", and Petra said, "Yes sir, turning around.", Michael said, "Ms. Gross have all weapons and security divisions on stand by in case our friends are waiting for us.", Gross said, "Yes sir.", they continued back the way they came and everyone was tensed as they approached the edge till once they exit The Badlands and no ships were waiting for them. Gross told Michael she does not detect any ships as far as her scanners detect and Michael ordered Petra to head back but go around the system before they made contact with the Tzenkethi's and continue northeast. They continued their journey as they passed a star system that was called the Delof system but with no habitable planets till they Gross found a star system with one class M planet but no humanoid life and Michael ordered Petra to make course to that system.

Once they reached the Tukatu system the Challenger achieved standard orbit and Petra said, "Sir orbit has been achieved.", Michael said, "Commander send an away team to the surface to see if its safe for our crew to transport down to the surface.", Gross said, "You mean for shore leave?", Michael said, "Yes commander, that's it exactly.", and away team was transported down and when they returned they deemed the planet is safe and Michael pressed a button for the intercom and said, "Crew of the USS Challenger. I have decided to grant shore leave for anyone that likes to visit the planet below. Shore leave will be designated by Port and Starboard duty sections and will be rotated once every day for the next two days. Shore leave will commence in two hours following the safety briefing and shore leave will be designated within a ten mile radius of the initial landing parties position, enjoy.", as the crews were enjoying their short leave Michael visited sickbay and saw Arsenal waiting in Crow's office as Carol told Michael that Carrie was being checked out and Michael said, "Good, Arsenal once you are ready I need you to do a systems check to see that there is nothing else wrong after we left The Badlands that the repair crews didn't see and I want to know the status of the warp core.", Arsenal looked at him as if he was exhausted and Michael said as he left, "Just when you are ready. Today or tomorrow.", and he left. When leave time was up the crew looked refreshed and Michael sat in his chair sighing with a smile and Petra said, "You look happy captain.", Michael said, "A good back rub with an attractive wife on top of you can do that. What about you?", Petra said, "Ender trained me how to operate the gundam as well as enjoying the sun on the beach on the planet below.", Michael snapped his fingers and said, "I knew your skin looked darker!", and Petra made a short laugh and Gross said, "Sir the science department reports that they had found ruins on the surface that there was a civilization on this planet, and all systems and departments report ready sir.", Michael said, "Excellent! Petra, start doing your punching thing.", some of the crew including Petra laughed as the Challenger left orbit and went to warp. As the Challenger continued their journey they stopped at another system called Shagra'Nel and found another M class planet this time with life on it and Gross said, "Sir it looks like the civilization on this planet had survived a world war as I detect very few major cities but the people within are merely living their lives and fully repaired all the buildings or structures within.", Michael said, "Do they have warp capability?", Gross said, "No sir, and according to my scanners they are not interested in leaving their cities.", Tu said, "Sir I'm able to reach one of their major cities and from what they are saying the people down there are separated into different factions.", Michael said, "What kind of factions?", Tu said as she held her earpiece close, "I have Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless and Erudite. Then I hear a Divergent and these people to these Erudites are considered a threat to the system.", Michael said, "Collect all the information we can from them before we move out. Since they seemed to be wished to be left alone I'll notify Starfleet and Zhargosia so they will monitor them.", and after a few hours the ship left the system and continued till they found another system (Tethe-Alla) inhabited and when they reached the system they kept their distance as they heard from transmissions according to Tu that the Alrakis travel from that system to J'Larre and Amizor as nomads and with Gross's analysis they use class three transports and Michael said, "Keep record of these people so we can pass this on to Starfleet when we get back so they can send a representative.", Gross said, "Yes sir.", and the Challenger continued onward.

When the Challenger reached to the Maxia system Michael, Chloe, Crow and two security guards beamed down to the surface as they found life on one of the planets and the peaceful inhabitants wore colorful clothes with cones on their heads as they were escorted to a small elderly committee and were told that in order to gain their trust each side sends one male and one female to fight each of their planet's fighters till there is a winner. They asked Michael who he will chose for the males and he said himself and when Crow was about to speak Michael gave him the evil eye and Crow said, "Yep, you're good.", and the ground lighted up in front of him with a white light making an outline of a box on the ground and a medium built muscle man walked into the inside while Michael walked in still in his red uniform and the lead committee member said, "Begin!", and in a couple of seconds the opponent stood ready for Michael to charge but he just stood there and the opponent just charged as he yelled and Michael did as well and when he jumped he threw a punch at the opponent and punched him directly in the face and he fell back to the floor knocked out. For the females Michael chose Chloe and when she fought against her opponent she drew her samurai swords from her back while her opponent pulled out two hatchets and Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed while Michael said, "You sure those swords can do it?", Chloe said, "Shut up.", and the girl with the hatchets charged after her and started swinging as Chloe ducked and dodged her swings and Chloe jumped to kick her in the face only for her opponent to drop one of her hatchets, grabbed Chloe's foot and flipped her back till she landed on the floor on her stomach making Chloe drop her swords and her opponent said, "Why don't you go back home you pathetic girl.", Michael and Crow said, "Oh oh.", and Chloe looked up with furious rage and screamed as she charged after her and when the girl swung her hatchet Chloe just smacked it away out of her hand to her opponent's surprise and Chloe grabbed the girl's throat and crotch and threw her over Chloe's head and slammed her back on the floor and kicked the side of her head knocking her out and Chloe said, "Who's the weak girl now bitch.", at the conclusion of the fights the committee were willing to listen to Michael and as he spoke about the Federation and Zhargosia and they are in a mission of peace and exploration the Maxians were willing to be part of them if a representative comes from either organization. When Michael and the others returned to the Challenger they left orbit and stopped at another nearby star system called Grintaka where the leaders were willing to listen to Michael and they would only join if the Federation is willing to settle the differences between them and the neighboring system of Forren and Michael assured them that Starfleet will certainly be able to settle their differences and the leaders of Grintaka accepted and the same goes to Forren when the Challenger visited that system next. When Michael exited the turbo lift on the bridge Gross said, "Sir I detected a ship that the science division classified as the Hellaspont Nebula and if the Forren's historical records are correct this could be a ship that was once part of the Promellians and could tell us what happened to them.", Michael said, "Then what are we waiting for, let's go!", and the Challenger moved out of orbit and went into warp.

When the Challenger came out of warp and entered the Hellaspont Nebula they found a ship in a shape of an inverted T and Michael ordered a tracker beam to hold the ship in place as no one answered Tu's hails. Inside the darkened quiet ship Chloe, Crow and two security teams rematerialized and Chloe said as she pointed, "Crow take two guards with you that way, I'll go here. Keep in radio contact, that goes for all of you.", and they all headed out. In their search Chloe reported they did not find any bodies but a lot of rooms that it will take them awhile to investigate till Crow said, "Sir I'm able to find some sort of record and so far I am able to translate that the ship's name is Destiny and the people that use to occupy this ship were space travelers. The reason their civilization has disappeared was their sun in their homeworld went into supernova and they traveled into the deepest reaches of space to live and escape.", Michael said, "Then where are the bodies or survivors?", Crow said, "They ran out of food supplies on the ship and escaped through this Stargate.", there was a beep noise and Petra said, "Sir there are two unidentified ships heading to our position and I detect an increase of energy output that I assume are weapons!", Michael said, "Red alert!", the lights changed to red and the alarm went off and before they knew it two ships appeared before the Challenger and the Destiny that looked like the Seaquest but had outside hangers holding what appears to be fighters on the sides and two large cannons were in the front of the carriers with various antennas and a windowed bridge in the front and the ships almost dwarf the size of both the Challenger and Destiny and Tu told Michael that they were being hailed, Michael said, "On visual.", then a face appeared on the view screen and Petra looked up shocked and said, "Peter.", Peter smiled and said, "Well, well, well, look who I found. After a few weeks searching for you and my brother I thought you were both dead. Captain Valkyrie you will hand over Petra Arkanian and Andrew Wiggin over to me now, or I will destroy you.", during this time Petra held down a button that opened coms to the VerKa where Ender was and he listened to the whole conversation and Ender started up the gundam and a button blinked on Michael's arm rest and Michael said, "Then give it your best shot maggot!", and he cut him off from visual.

Michael then called the transporter chief and told him to beam the away team back while during this time the Destiny's engines started powering up and after the away team was beamed back and Chloe accessed the coms on the console and said, "Captain...", Michael said, "I know, the engines on the Destiny are powering up! Is there any way you can stop it?", Chloe said, "No sir! Once the ship detects a threat it automaticly goes to warp!", Michael then ordered Chu to disengage the tractor beam but says, "Sir the Destiny has somehow locked onto our tractor beam and I can't disengage!", fighter aircraft then appeared from both the carriers and were about to swarm over the Challenger and Michael said as he hailed the rest of the ship, "All personal and crew hang on! We are about to go to sudden warp!", and just as he said it the Destiny went into warp dragging the Challenger with it. When Peter saw the Destiny and the Challenger go to warp he screamed in anger and yelled, "ENDER! I WILL FIND YOU!", as the Challenger was being dragged along the ship shook violently and Michael pressed a button and loudly demanded Arsenal to cut off the tractor beam or they will be pulled apart. Arsenal was able to make his way through the engine controls and tried to shut off the tractor beam but the controls kept making a beeping noise and the display showed the tractor beam refusing to turn off. He then transformed his right hand to form a shotgun and in one shot he blew apart the tractor beam control console and the ship suddenly fell out the Destiny's warp trail and the Challenger was spinning out of control and Petra quickly pressed various buttons and the thrusters were engaged and Petra held onto the controls tightly as she desperately tried to stabilize the ship till the Challenger slowed and then stopped spinning and stood still and Michael said almost out of breath, "Good job Arkanian. Where are we?", Gross said, "We are in the other side of the Alpha Quadrant. There is also a nearby star system with life on one of the planets.", Michael told Petra to head for that system and stay hidden behind one of the moons as they scanned what will be called the Pelleus system. After scanning the planet they found the inhabitants are in a stone age society and Michael had the Challenger leave the system and continued to the Boreal and Armus systems finding no signs of life but many planets that are ripe with minerals and mining deposits.

The Challenger continued on and explored another system called Woden that also has no habitable planets but rich mining minerals but when the Challenger approached another system they encountered two unknown small warships approaching them and were hailed. The commander of the two warships said, "To the unknown ship this is Ka'lor of the Talarian Republic, state your purpose or prepared to be fired upon.", Michael told him about their peaceful mission and space exploration from the Zhargosian Republic and they were welcomed. But their peaceful relations was short lived when Gross said, "Sir I detect a ship that appears to be one of the ships under Peter Wiggin!", Michael said, "Arkanian?", Petra looked at her scanner and said, "Yes sir!", Michael told Ka'lor that he is sorry but they must depart to confront this ship as it is a threat and Ka'lor had his ships maintained orbit as the Challenger moved out of orbit and the long orange round warship with two large cannons in the front appeared before them and were hailed. What the bridge crew saw astounded them as the leader of the ship appeared to be a teenager and he said, "This is Lt. Tomaro representing Hegemon Peter Wiggin of the Hegemony. Surrender Andrew Wiggin and Petra Arkanian now or you shall be destroyed.", Michael said, "Petra?", Petra said, "He's ready sir!", Michael said, "If you want them then come and get them!", and he cut off communications. The Challenger then fired both phasers and torpedoes as the dreadnought fired two beams one missing and the other ripped through the shields and went through the side of the forward left torpedo bank, destroying it and almost knocked the VerKa off balance as Ender was climbing the back of the ship's neck. The ship then repeatedly fired two beams at the Challenger and the majority hit the shields as two punched through. One hit the forward left warp nacelle and the other hit below the saucer section on the right side between the neck and the bottom dome and Ender almost lost his balance as the ship shook. The Challenger then began evasive maneuvers and Ender got up and quickly grabbed the cables as they appeared from the saucer section and another blast from the ship hit the right nacelle support structure.

The warship fired again and one shot hit the right side body below the torpedo deck and the other hit the top glass dome over the impulse engines but created bolts of light dancing around the structure and both the main lights and automation controls went out and Ender heard Michael say, "Ender it's all up to you! We are dead in the water here!", Ender then pressed a couple of buttons and the Iron Defenders flew out of the hanger to the surprise of the maintenance crews and formed up behind Ender's gundam as the commander of the long orange round warship stood up with a look of surprise and Ender yelled, "ATTACK!", and they flew forward firing their repulsers, energy based rifles and bazookas as the long orange round warship revealed anti-air type energy batteries and fired as the Iron Defenders flew around dodging the blasts as they fired creating minor damage as the ship continued firing its main beam cannons and Ender pulled out his beam saber, jumped from the saucer section and Ender screamed as he came down and Lt. Tomaro yelled, "KILL HIM!", and a Iron Defender with a bazooka appeared in front of them and fired a rocket to their surprised faces and the round smashed through the glass and exploded right in front of Tomaro, blowing him back as he screamed while part of the bridge was blown apart and Ender came down with his beam saber and swung it at the forward part of the ship incinerating the bridge and then the orange long ship exploded in a chain reaction towards the back. After Ender and the Iron Defenders returned back to the ship Michael called the Talarians for help and they towed the Challenger back to Talar with tractor beams from four warships as Ender returned outside and pushed the ship from the back by the hanger bay. When the damage was assessed Michael was told it could take a day by Arsenal and according to Crow they lost 20 crewmen with about 100 wounded. With permission from the Talarians Michael was able to grant liberty on the planet as the ship was being repaired.

Once repairs were completed Michael thanked the Talarians and Ka'lor said, "I have been told to tell you that from what our officials have seen they have decided to extend our hand in friendship to the Federation and hope to create an alliance whenever you send a representative over to discuss a treaty.", Michael thanked him and hoped to see him again in the near future and then the Challenger warped out into deep space. They end up stopping at another star system called Garon and found a habitable planet with life but no humanoid or intelligent life. Michael sent Chloe, Carol and two security guards to the surface but once they were transported Gross said, "Sir I have two more of those Hegemony warships approaching us at high speed!", Michael said, "Notify the away team about our situation and we are going to confront them before we come back and beam them out.", Tu notified the away team and the Challenger left orbit. Chloe acknowledged and they began scanning the vegetation till Carol called out to her and Chloe and the security team came up on the rocks and saw a 19th century like village and Carol said, "I wonder why the ship didn't detect them?", Chloe said, "Let's go and greet them.", they walked down to the village where they saw a wall of upright logs and two guard towers and Chloe said, "I am Warrant Officer Valkyrie! We come in peace! Please don't...", one of the security guards yelled, "Ms. Valkyrie!", and he jumped in front of her as he was shot directly in the forehead by one of guards in the guard towers. The other guard fired his phaser hitting the guard in another tower as he raised a musket and he fell off the tower screaming as the wooden doors to the village opened and the rest of the away team (with Carol carrying the dead guard's body) ran back into the woods firing their phasers behind them creating small flashes of fire on the walls and hitting the ground causing the villagers with muskets to run for cover. Once they are deep into the woods Chloe drew her swords and had the rest of the away team hide behind a pile of rocks and Chloe told Carol to stay put and keep the communicator open so the Challenger will beam them back while she keeps the villagers off their backs.

The villagers had a solid bone ridge from their nose to the top of their head and wore hunting gear like duck hunters in the 20th century earth time and five of them ran into the forest hunting the away party. Chloe ducked from tree to tree and other coverings hiding from the hunters and when one looked over a rock between two trees Chloe beheaded him from behind the rock. She then rolled away and hide behind another tree and when a hunter started running by she kicked him in the face and he flipped backwards passed out and she dragged his body into some bushes and covered him up. She then went up a tree and when a hunter came by she jumped on top him running one of her swords through his back. When she got up though a hunter came behind her and hit her in the back knocking her to the ground, he then flipped her over and held her down while he pulled his knife out to stab her but Chloe was able to free her left arm and hold his knife at bay but still slowly closing in at her heart. Chloe then began squirming her left foot out of there boot and was able to knee him in the balls making both her legs free, wrapped them around his back, flip him, and shoved her right hand in this throat, and took his knife and stabbed him through the mouth. Then her communicator went off and she answered it and Michael said, "We have your position standby.", and she dematerialized. When Chloe appeared in the transporter pad she saw Michael was waiting for her and she put her swords away and she said, "Where are the others?", Michael said, "At their stations and the dead guard is being stored till we return home.", Chloe said, "What happened to the ships that we after us?", Michael said, "We were able to lead them off. So I guess that civilization is no where near ready to be part of the Federation?", Chloe sarcastically said, "Oh yeah sure. It's like paradise down there.", and Michael laughed as they left the transporter room. The Challenger left orbit and proceeded to another system called 47 Cancri and as they scanned the planet they found the inhabitants on the fourth planet are going through an Industrial Revolution and the Challenger left the system and proceeded till they reached two star systems that were close together called Mariposa and Bringloid by the inhabitants when they scanned the inhabited planets with a bioscan and found out that Mariposa is suffering through a plague while Bringloid has the cure but has no transportation to send the medicine they need. Michael ordered to send the Challenger's shuttles to Bringloid V to help transport the medicine but ordered the crew of the shuttles to stay within them and to limit contact with the inhabitants with Crow supervising the exchange. The Modified Galileo and travel pod shuttles traveled to the surface as Tu opened all frequencies and hailed the Bringloid's of their intentions and the shuttles landed taking the Challenger's crew by surprise as the inhabitants were already bringing the medicine and loaded them onto the shuttles. The Mariposa's acted the same way when they delivered the medicine and when their mission was over the shuttles returned and the Challenger left orbit and went to warp.

After they left Petra told Michael she detected a disturbance at sector F2 and it looks like someone or something is bombarding the third planet in the system. Michael told her to change course and had the ship put on red alert and Ender got in his space suit and boarded his gundam. As they were about to arrive in the ll'zyyr'aa system Gross said, "Sir I detect three of those rounded ships firing on the planet!", Michael yelled, "Ender prepare to disembark in the gundam once we are out of warp and take the Iron Defenders with you! Weapons department prepare to fire phasers and torpedoes on my mark!", the Challenger came out of warp all of a sudden as they were right behind the three dreadnoughts and the hanger doors flew open as Petra hit the emergency open button on her console and the VerKa flew out in the catapult with the blue Iron Defenders flying close behind and they all hovered above the Challenger as Michael hailed the ships ordering them to stand down. The batteries around the long rounded orange ships appeared from within and opened fire on the Challenger as they started to turn around but harmlessly were absorbed by the Challenger's shields. Michael said, "Target gun batteries with phasers and torpedoes! Ender go after the engines!", the VerKa flew forward with its beam saber drawn and the Iron Defenders flew around and past the anti-air defenses and fired their rifles and bazookas at the engines of the three ships while Ender went after the main guns and with each swing sliced off the main guns on each ship as the anti-air batteries were blown apart by phaser and torpedo fire from the Challenger making the ships flying hulks in space as Ender and the Iron Defenders backed away. Michael said as he turned to Tu, "Tu hail them. Tell them we are willing...", all of a sudden there were flashes and Michael turned around to see the ships exploding as Petra and the others gasped. Ender said with little amazement, "Captain Valkyrie, I detect a remote self destruct that is coming through their coms.", Michael said, "Does he know where the remote self destruct came from?", Tu said, "Mr. Wiggin says it's coming from somewhere that is far beyond his abilities and scanning range.", Ender and the Iron Defenders returned to the ship as Michael gave the order to stand down but maintain yellow alert.

Once the planet that was attacked was scanned and Gross told Michael that the inhabitants are assessing the damage and able to recover from the attacks the Challenger moved out of orbit and resumed its course at warp speed. The Challenger then found another system labeled Gonal and Gross scanned the planet and reported that there are no lifeforms but the surface is carved into runways with fuel tanks and large hangers amongst the rocky surface of the second planet that is habitable. She also reports that there is another star system nearby and the Challenger proceeded towards it at full impulse till all of a sudden the main lights and power systems went out and the ship jerked forward as it stopped dead in space. Tu said, "Sir, Arsenal reports that he is unable to start up the power! He says all systems are locked from an unknown source!", a voice came on the loudspeakers and said, "We are the Moabs. You have scanned our defense system Gonal and our home planet without our permission.", Petra said, "Sir!", he looked forward and saw a large star crystal structure flying steadily towards them and the voice said, "This is the Gonan. This defense crystal will crush you as we hold your ship in its path for you to pay for your sins!", Michael said, "Is there anyway we can raise the shields?!", Petra said, "No sir!", there was a crashing sound and the ship shook and Michael yelled, "What the hell was that?!", the hanger doors were forced open from inside and were severely bent as the VerKa's hands forced the doors open and Ender pulled out his beam rifle and locked it into his gundam's right shoulder, aimed at the crystal and fired. The shot hit the crystal and it lighted up as everyone on the bridge covered their eyes and when the light disappeared they saw the crystal structure vanished. Michael had Tu hail the Moabs and he told them that the Challenger is on a peaceful mission and they do not wish to use violence except to defend themselves.

There was a long pause and Michael told them that he will leave the computer library open so they can examine their history and see their intentions are peaceful. After a short while as the computer next to Gross beeped as it was being scanned it stopped and the Moabs accepted their peaceful proposal but would like to remain isolated from the rest of Zhargosia and the Federation. Michael agreed and the Challenger left the system and continued ahead passing and charting the Sothis, Lysia and Rehmanii systems before heading back with the Crimson Nebula filling up the view screen and Petra said, "Sir we are approaching the Crimson Nebula.", Michael said, "Tu, send out a transmission of who we are and our identification code in a repeating pattern.", Tu said, "Yes sir.", Gross then yelled out, "Two Starways carriers coming out of the nebula!", they watched before them as two International Fleet type carriers came out of the Crimson Nebula in front of them and Michael yelled, "Red alert! All hands to battle stations!", and the lights changed to red as the alarm went off. A hispanic teenager in a blue uniform stood before five others and he said, "You repeatedly refused to hand over Andrew Wiggin and Petra Arkanian to our custody. Now you will pay the price as we destroy your ship.", Michael keyed in his armrest and sent to Ender asking him if he is ready and there was no response till Petra said, "Sir VerKa and the Iron Defenders...!", before their eyes the Iron Defenders flew right past the bridge and before the fighters from the carriers were able to take off the Iron Defenders attacked and blew apart the fighters as they were powering up and blew apart the carriers main engines. Ender said, "Do not use your ansible! If you do your leaders on the other side will set off the self destruct like the others!", Michael yelled, "ENDER WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!", Ender said, "I'm trying to save them!", voice, "There's no need.", and out of the nebula appeared eight dark purple oval shaped carriers but were two times larger and spider like fighters appeared from the sides but more appeared from within the carriers revealing the carriers were completely filled with fighters and when they formed up they almost blocked the nebula from view as the VerKa stood on the saucer section behind the bridge as everyone watched in shock and awe. A face appeared on the view screen and a large muscular boy in the blue uniform said, "This is Achilles Flanders II, Director of War for the Hegemony under the leadership of Peter Wiggin. By authority of President Peter Wiggin I hereby condemn both Andrew Wiggin, Petra Arkanian and everyone on the starship Challenger to death for the murder of over 5,000 of our citizens.", Ender said, "I tried to avoid killing them! They won't stop and you destroyed the three dreadnoughts where they were helpless!", Michael yelled, "ENDER! I AM YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER! STAND DOWN!", Achilles smirked and said, "Taking orders from an inferior being. You are weak Mr. Wiggin.", Michael said, "Mr. Caesar, let's talk about...", he was cut off and before them the spider ships sped towards them and Michael yelled, "FIRE EVERYTHING!", Petra said, "Sir phasers and torpedoes are not enough..", Michael said, "I'm well aware of the situation Lt. Commander, just do it!", Ender looked terrorfied as the Challenger fired both phasers and torpedoes at the approaching spiders but they still kept coming and Ender ignored the hails of both Michael and Petra until he looked furious and he moved the VerKa to the left grabbing hold of the cable and jumped off the saucer section and swung down as he fired his rockets and he let go and slammed into the port side of the main body.

The Iron Defenders flew out and fired on the spider looking fighters and were able to destroy a bunch of them but in the end the fighters flew right through the Iron Defenders and tore them apart as they continued towards the Challenger. Everyone on the bridge looked shocked and some of them looked scared except Michael as he tensed up in his seat and Gross said, "Sir, do you want me to launch...", Michael said, "Yes.", then Ender's voice blurted out over the intercom, "Petra shut off phasers now!", and before Michael could reply to everyone's amazement Petra shut off phaser power and the VerKa flew back and smashed the deflector dish with its back and the gundam lighted blue as Ender screamed in pain as blue electrical bolts danced around his body as he aimed his beam rifle with both hands and pulled the trigger. A large beam of blue light issued forth from the rifle and slammed dead on the spider fighters as they were about to hit the Challenger and they all were engulfed in the blue light as electrical bolts danced forth leading up towards their motherships. Achilles and three personal sitting in separate consoles before him looked in shock as the blue light engulfed the fighters and began moving towards them engulfing more of the fighters and one of the controllers said, "Sir I'm losing contact with all of our fighters!", Achilles said, "That is impossible. He slammed his armrest as he stood up and yelled, "HE IS PATHETIC AND WEAK! HE CAN'T DEFEAT THE SON OF ACHILLES FLANDERS!", and as he screamed his last name in anger the blue light appeared before them and they were all engulfed in the light as the bridge crew and controllers covered their eyes. Ender continued screaming and both the gundam and the Challenger shook as some of the bridge crew cried out except Michael as he held onto his chair while trying to cover his eyes at the same time. As Ender and the Challenger crew braced themselves the blue beam spread out following and engulfing all the fighters with electrical bolts dancing about them. The carriers were engulfed as well with electrical bolts dancing about the carriers hulls till there was a large bright flash and a loud poop explosion noise and the blue light vanished as well as the fighters and carriers leaving moderate splinters of debris.

The main power had failed throughout the ship and the backup systems and lights kicked in and Michael said, "Ender Wiggin report!", silence and Michael said, "Ender acknowledge!", still silence and Michael pressed a button on his armrest and called for rescue teams to the down gundam and Michael said, "Petra where is the gundam?", Petra said, "Still wedged where the deflector dish use to be, can I join the rescue team?!", Michael said, "Negative Arkanian, I need you here in case there is more of those ships out there!", Tu then told Michael she is receiving a transmission saying they are from Zhargosia. Two modified Miranda class starships, two Montgomery dreadnoughts and one Federation class starships appeared out of the Crimson Nebula in front of the Challenger. Two rescue teams appeared by the powered down VerKa as it sat back and was wedged where the deflector dish use to be as its arms hung loosely by its sides still holding the beam rifle as the rescue crews started using a torch and cutting the hatch open. In sickbay Ender laid back on a bed with a scanner over it and a visual body scan screen on the wall facing both Michael and Petra as the scanner went over Ender's body showing internal body scans of Ender as Crow said, "According to the body scan he is still alive and well even after 10,000 volts of electricity and a high concentration of radiation passed through his body.", Michael looked surprised and said, "How is that possible?", Petra said, "It's Ender. He is remarkable, and I knew something was special about him that I love.", Michael said, "Would you care to enlighten me?", Ender suddenly woke up gasping and Petra, ignoring Crow's protest, opened the sealed glass door and ran to Ender's side holding his hand and lightly touched his chest and said, "Ender it's okay I'm here. It's alright.", Michael left as he saw Petra caressing Ender's head and leaned over him. Michael walked off the turbo lift onto the bridge and sat in his chair as Gross debriefed him that the Miranda modified starships have engaged tractor beams on the Challenger as the warp engines are still offline and they are going to guide them back to Zhargosia and Michael said, "Tu tell them we are ready, helm?", acting helm said, "All systems locked.", voice, "Confirmed Challenger, enjoy the ride and welcome back.", the Challenger was dragged forward with the Montgomery ships and a Federation class starship leading ahead while the Miranda modified starships flew on each side as they passed through the Crimson Nebula.

Once they passed through the Challenger bridge crew saw a Spacedock in orbit of Zhargosia with various starships that looked like the starships in the original and movie Star Trek series as the Challenger was escorted through with the ships peeling away except the two Miranda modified ships as they guided the Challenger into dry dock and the tractor beams were disengaged and the locking clamps from the dry dock locked onto the Challenger. Gross said, "Sir docking is complete.", Tu said, "Sir Zhargosia command wises to speak to you in your quarters on a secured channel.", Michael said as he stretched standing up, "Feels great to be the captain. Everyone gets leave or liberty while I on the other hand have to answer to the big dogs.", and he went to the turbo lift as it closed before him. Michael entered his quarters and Chloe was not there as he sat behind his computer terminal and dialed the controls in front of him till an older Zhargosian male appeared on the screen and said, "Captain Valkyrie this is Admiral Tan of Zhargosian Space Command, how was your journey?", Michael said, "It was good admiral but grateful to be back for awhile before heading back out.", Tan said, "If you are talking about the mission of exploring the space surrounding Zhargosia there is no need captain.", the admiral told him the space had already been explored and formed their space of influence from the Crimson Nebula in the north to the Taurus Nebula to the south and the Setisar Nebula to the east. The systems within the republic encompass Myzran, GSC 88932, Altorus, GSC 308, GSC 321, Beta Epsilon, Mab-Bu, Alsori-Nethyr, Taurus Pulsar, Anar'Qand, Setisar, Kurlan, Loren and Caere.

Mab-Bu is inhabited by the Namek race when their homeworld was destroyed and Altorus where the inhabitants are devoted to working or anything that requires building with Caere where the surface is mainly a dense jungle with no intelligent lifeforms. The Myzran and GSC 88932 systems were uninhabited and now are designated as systems where the Zhargosia Space Command is building fleets of starships. Loren has one planet and the ice world is where scientists and weather people live to study weather and other geological surveys. The Kurlan and Alsori-Nethyr systems became military bases and ship testing/training, GSC 321 has one habitable planet but is considered a water world, GSC 308 is considered a prison system where all the criminals within both the Federation and Zhargosia are interned and Anar'Qand is a system where all experiments that are considered dangerous if something goes wrong are tested. Michael said, "What about Setisar?", Tan said, "That system is inhabited by the people they called themselves ZAFT and they mainly live in these PLANT's as the planets in the system are not habitable and we and the Federation designated that system as their new home after two space wars within the Verix system against the inhabitants on one of the planet's as they tried to exterminate ZAFT at the same time. The Beta-Epsilon system is also part of the Zhargosia Republic as well and they finally achieved peace in the system thanks to a Heero Yuy and four other gundam pilots and Relena Peacecraft and they are currently forming a government and inhabiting another planet in the system as well.", Michael smirked and said in his mind, "That's a Heero I know.", and he said, "Admiral I assume you read the reports on Andrew Wiggin as well?", Tan said, "Yes captain, I have. It's remarkable that a teenager has that much potential and strength that command decides to keep him in service but only if someone with the same abilities can teach him to master his abilities and become a future captain in one of our starships if he is ready as well as Lt. Commander Petra Arkanian.", Michael said, "I know one man and 72 others that could teach him but it would be better if they have a planet they will call home and keep it a secret from certain people in order to avoid any confrontations.", Tan said, "Go on.", and Michael explained.


End file.
